Dickon Baratheon
Titles Lord Baratheon Head of House Baratheon Birthplace Storms End, Stormlands Age 29 Friends/Allies House Targaryen (Marriage, loose alliance) Hallis Stark King Aegor (Pretended only) Enemies None Appearance Dickon is a rather attractive man with dark hair and ice-gray eyes. He has a square jaw-line and a twinkle in his eyes that gives him the impression of a naughty child with a secret. He is tall and muscular thanks to his love of hunting and jousting. He speaks with a deep voice. Personality Dickon is not a bad person, but he does have a fair share of flaws. He values his freedom and enjoys masculine pursuits (hunting, jousting, and yes, whoring). He is a great military leader and serves as an advisor to King Aegor even though he, himself, is only 29 years old. His main flaw is that in his desire to be free, he chaffs under the king and the court. He didn't mean to let it taint his relationship with his wife, but to him, she symbolizes everything he hates. Because of her being a Targaryen Princess, he is now honor-bound to help his brother-in-law in conflicts instead of making the best choice for himself. On the plus side, he does his best to ignore his dislike for his wife, making sure that she has no reason to suspect his true feelings. History Lord Dickon was born in the year 8343 to the Lady Paramount Flora and her Dornish husband, Uther. He was their second child (A daughter, Laena, had been born a year before). Dickon remembers his early years fondly- doting parents, a sister who was his closest confidant... but it was not to last. His mother's horse panicked while she was hunting a stag and flung her from its back. The maester said she died instantly of a broken neck. Five-year-old Dickon became Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. When he was nine years old he was betrothed to the Lady Eleanor Tully and spent several years at Riverrun finishing his education and getting to know his future wife. He also met and befriend Hallis Stark at this time. Dickon and Eleanor became close friends and finally wed when Dickon was 15 and Eleanor 19. They enjoyed seven years of happy marriage and had a daughter, Alanei. However, their marital bliss came to an end when Eleanor developed consumption and died a week before her 27th birthday. 22 and widowed with a three-year-old daughter, Dickon knew he would have to remarry. The former King Baeryn pressed Dickon to marry his daughter, Raeya- stressing that things would not go well for him if he didn't agree. Backed into a corner, he reluctantly agreed, knowing that it would cost him his freedom. From then on he would be expected to help his in-laws out- giving them money or men at the snap of their fingers. He knew it wasn't Princess Raeya's fault, but the combination of losing a wife he actually loved and being forcibly enslaved to the Targaryen family made him take an instant dislike to her. Luckily, he has managed to keep his feelings to himself and keep his indiscretions with other women under wraps. D